Inside Gilmore Girls
by Meagana
Summary: A 30 year old artist who was a fan of Gilmore girls when she was a teenager wakes up, in Stars Hollow as Rory's 10 year old sister during the pilot, with all her memories of her world, and the show, and the memories of her new self. She decides to make some changes because as much as she loves the drama as a viewer, as Lorelei's daughter and Rory's sister, things need to change.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Q, or Ramona Quinn I was a famous artist who was in her early 30s and lived in Brooklyn and was a celebrated Artist she lived with her theatre critic brother Trick. I had grown up in the 90s and early 2000s and my favorite show was still Gilmore girls, they had the kind of relationship i wanted with her parents. Her father was half workaholic pot addict and my mother was well was what you'd call a Helicopter mother. I was lucky to get into Yale art school, and move on. I didn't blame her mother for being one though I was a sickly child having been born at 32 weeks, and needing a lot of help most of my life, I was still small for her age. I was told I looked like a living doll. My mother still had troube letting her live her own life. My brother of course had to raise himself, because of it, and he was pretty bitter.

I went fell asleep on the couch, watching a Gilmore Girls marathon, dreamt of being Rory's little sister Quinn, they were just memories and not at all interactive. I woke up in what I remembered being in Quinn Gilmore's room. There was a knock at the door, and she almost had a heart attack when at the top of the stairs was a younger looking Alexis Bledel in a Grunge looking outfit.

"Quinn, it's time to get up for school." I dressed and came up brushed my teeth and grabbed my books it good thing she was OCD too and had packed her bag too. I went up the stairs, and Rory was already ready. I noticed she was wearing the outfit from the scene where Rory gets her Chilton Acceptance letter.

"Where's Mom?"

"Mom had to leave there was an emergency at the Inn the linen delivery is late."

They had Pop tarts, Rory had coffee, and I had chocolate Milk from a juice box. Then she walked me to Star Hollow Elementary from my memories I was in the 5th grade as a 10 almost 11 year, next year I would be in the sixth grade. And it would be my first year at Star Hollow Middle school. It was strange being in Star Hollow, being with these people in person.

"Okay, Quinn, Mom wants us to go to the inn after school, so meet me."

"Can JR come with me?" she remembered from her memories JR was her best friend. Juliana Rosa Gianelli played by Ali Shawkat from Arrested development, an Italian-American girl who lived with her parents, two older sisters, and Grandmother who lived next door to the Gilmore on the other side from the Dells. It was a semi large two and half bedroom house cape cod style house with a finished basement. JR lived in the attack room and had it just the way she liked it, the girls were as inseparable as Lane and Rory, and both girls could be found hanging out at the inn, or at JR's family's restaurant. The Gianelli's ran one of the nicer restaurants in Stars Hollow besides the inn. It was medium nice meaning you could wear casual clothes but they had cloth tables clothes and napkins. They also made Amazing Meatball Subs to go for a very reasonable price. Her sisters were played Lily from Popular, and Sugar from Glee, although I liked her American dreams better. Her parents were played by Brad Garrett, and Annabeth Gish, and their grandmother was played by Aunt Tweedy from Mystic Pizza.

"If she doesn't have to help her parents at the restaurant." I went to where I remember my classroom being, and go inside.

I go into my fifth grade classroom which I remember exactly how to get to, I hang my jacket on my assigned hook, and take the things out of my backpack, and put the backpack on the bottom part of the hook. I sat down at my assigned desk, and JR sat in front of me.

"You wanna come to the inn, after school?"

"Can't I have to help my Nonna."

I nodded. Class started Mrs. Weiss started class, and took roll. Then it was time for Math, we handed in our homework, and then worked on new problems, then after math it was time for Social Studies, we were learning about the American Civil war. I loved Mrs. Weiss, she said the standard 5th grade spiel about the emancipation Proclamation then said that Lincoln's motives were partially political, after all he only freed the slaves in the South, not in the Union Slave States. He was trying to make things difficult in the Rebel states. Then after history we did our reading, then it was time for lunch, JR had a packed lunch of course she always had a packed lunch. It was always amazing. She gave me half, her Nonna always packed extra for me and I give her my lunch money for the day. Then we save up the lunch money and get her Nonna something nice. Nonna as I'm allowed to call her loves the gesture. There was recess and we sat on the benches near the playground, JR was practicing her calligraphy with a calligraphy pen, and I was just sketching what I saw with sketching pencils, and writing captions. I was as much a writer as an artist. Or at least I was here. At home I just used my HSAM to remember specific scenes in my life, and paint them. Not that I never wrote in the other world, I wrote and drew several one-shot comic books. After recess, we had Science, where we learned about parts of a Plant Cell. Which I remembered and I was able to raise my hand, sometimes HSAM does come in handy. It's certainly going to help smoothing out all the twists and turns in this show I both enjoyed and didn't as a viewer but will dislike as a resident of this world. After science where we had computer and after I did the assignment easily, I checked to see if all the major sports teams won the same games, in this world they did, the college teams too. And all the political and world events and technology, even the bands are the same. That I knew. this show was set in our world, or it was supposed to. After Computer we had art where I dazzled them, then after that it was geography, then it was time to go home. I collected my homework for the day, and met Rory, and we walked to the inn where we chatted. I knew she wouldn't go with my number one plan of getting Luke and Lorelai together earlier because she still wanted Lorelai and Chris to me together.

We went into the kitchen to find Sookie and her telling Rory played out just as it did in the show. That night I knew Lorelai was freaking out about money. Or maybe that was tomorrow they were never specific in the show, the next few days went by quickly, I hung out with JR, and learned to cook from Nonna, I drew and painted. I practiced my Calligraphy. And Started Writing a beautiful letter to my grandparents to leave on Friday. I even used my fancy stationary with the wax seals. My mother knows I love old things.

_Dear Grandma and Grandpa, I know we don't know each other very well, but I'd Like to get to know each other better. I'm giving you a head start. I'm an artist and a writer. My best friend is Juliana Rosa "JR" Gianelli. I'm in the fifth grade where I get Straight A's. I like jazz, Blues, the rat pack, the rock and roll of the 50s and 60s, and of course the music that Mom and Rory like, But my favorite Musicians, are Ella Fitzgerald, Kate Smith, Marian Anderson, and Billie Holiday. My favorite color is basically all the shades of blue because unlike any other base colors, all its shades have a way of expressing every possible emotion instead of just a select few. For instance red tends to be the polar opposite emotions of cheery and anger with the exception of during Valentine's Day. My favorite flowers are Freesias because they mean Spirited and Iris because it means Inspiration. _my favorite meal is Chicken Marsala, and penne with Marsala sauce, garlic bread. And My favorite dessert is the Tiramisu. _I want to be an artist. But my favorite subjects besides art are creative writing and history. I would like to go to Yale Art School, or RISD, Mom knows this. _ I could do both since Yale has a graduate program. I also like to right but unlike Rory's dream of being a foreign correspondent I would like to write in the vein of HG Wells, and Robert Louis Stevenson, and the non-abridged Jules Verne. Who are among my favorite Authors; my favorite books are Alice in Wonderland and Alice through the looking glass and what she found there. I look forward to getting to know you. Quinn

The scene at the dinner was the same, except I came prepared with Tupperware in my backpack and put my entire dinner, inside before we left. The time until the dinner went by, then we went and the fighting happened while they were fighting I disappeared and placed the not on Richard's desk.

The day before Rory's first day at Yale, I reminded Lorelai to get her dry cleaning, and I told her to test the alarm clock before she tried to use it. She set her old one. She got up in time and was up and dressed, Rory woke me up as usual. We got dressed and went to Luke's.

"Baby girl are you sure you're going to be walking to school by yourself from now on."

"Mom, I'm ten, besides I can walk home with JR. I usually hang out with her after anyway."

She smiled. She called Rory Kid and me baby girl. "Alright."

We had breakfast, Luke gave us all chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream because it was a special day, and I got milk as usual. Then I walked to school. I told, JR, there was a new kid in school today I would befriend, Clara but she's in the 4th grade. The new girl was played by Mae Whitman I thought it was weird they were thrown together again since they were in Arrested development together and that family channel show State of Grace. We talked to her at lunch.

"Natalie sit here…" We said.

"I prefer Nat." She said. She sat down with her own bagged lunch. She had a lunch box and Thermos.

"I'm Quinn, this is JR, welcome to stars hallow."

"Nice to meet you." She preceded to take out her lunch, the Thermos had two hot dogs in them, the lunch box had the buns, condiments, napkins, and a can of coke.

"Wow, I never thought of that." I said. "Not that I ever bring my own lunch, JR always provides for me."

"Mom writes instructions and owners manuals for a living she gets a lot of ideas on how to use them in different ways."

"What does your dad do?" JR asked.

"He's a Surgeon, but he stayed in New York."

"Ah, I'm sorry. My parents aren't married not that they ever were and my dad he's not that good at being a dad."

"I'm sorry, my dad never really was either. He kind of relied on my Mom to, do everything. He always thought cutting people open was more important, but it's cool I got my Mom." We talked a little turns out she lives around the corner. And how she can see Monty the Rooster statue out her window. Our town as a giant Slinky, a Rooster Statue, and a life size person made of yarn at the Yarn store. It's not just a yarn store, it's also a fabric store where Lorelai gets the fabric and thread and stuff when she makes things. Which she has taught me to do. And I am actually starting to do myself. Interesting no. At recess, Tommy Presby is bothering us. He's just yammering on and on, and what shut up, and he's getting really vicious to me about well, my mom and lack of father, to JR about her crazy sister, (Angelia the one played by Lily from Popular is Bipolar and doesn't always take her meds.) he kept getting increasingly personal to the two of us until finally a snapped and punched him in the solar plexus knocking the wind out of him and landing him on the ground. My Mom was called. So was Mrs. Presby The Principal Mrs. Allen was sitting there.

"Hi, Ms. Gilmore, Mrs. Presby, they're both suspended for three days."

"Excuse me, my son was punched in the gut. He could barely breath…."

"He was bullying rather viciously the teachers heard the tail end before she had enough. There were words in there that if a grown man had said them to me, I'd punch them, but rules are rules. SO three days each. The rest of today and two more days."

Lorelai and I got into the jeep.

"What'd be say?"

"Some things about JR's sister."

"And about our family."

"He called you a whore, I don't mean that as slang, He suggested you don't know who Rory or my father is, and that's why no one in town's ever seen him, than he said something like Mother's like daughters."

"I see. Yeah, you are so my daughter."

"Am I trouble?"

"Well You're coming to the inn with me and you're going to actually work, while you're there the next two and half days but other than that no you're not in trouble."

We picked up Rory and we all hugged then had Pizza with Lane, and JR. I had plans to make, I had to look for cues, I had make things better.


	2. Settling into a new life

Chapter 2.

It was the golf episode, Rory had to pick a sport to play. And Grandma manipulated Mom, Rory and Grandpa into letting Grandpa take Rory to the club for golf she even tried to convince me to go but I knew it was a bad idea. I wasn't a terrific golfer but I was good enough, that for a first timer I'd seem excellent, and Mom would freak out even more. I'm getting more used to calling everyone in my head what I call them out loud.

"I'm working on a painting, Grandma, but I tell you what you and Grandpa can have it when I'm done."

"I would love your painting, Quinn what's the subject."

"It's a surprise…"

That Saturday after, Rory and Mom left. I painted a pair of girls who at the distance I painted them at could easily be me and Rory, playing together in a lawn. The lawn at the inn, I remember the moment well. We were playing with the ribbons used in rhythm gymnastics that Miss Patti had given us. It looked professionally painted. After I was done painting, I showered and changed and went to the inn, where Mom was having dealing with the wedding. On the way to Luke's to meet Rory we talked.

"You know that no matter what happens, Rory and I we're yours right."

"And I have the stretch marks to prove it."

"Not what I mean, I mean Grandpa and grandma can't lure us away with country clubs, and books, and debutante balls. No matter what happens, no matter how much closer we get to them, which might happen, you'll always be the most important person in our lives. It's the Gilmore Girls Special club, and we let other people visit and sit in on meetings but there's only three members are you, me and Rory and that bond don't break."

Mom laughed. "I know….baby girl."

Mom took my advice after Rory got home and didn't freak out over Rory having fun with the grandparents. Well she looked hurt but I repeated what I said that night again and she didn't say anything to Rory, Sookie did get into a fight with Jackson over Strawberries and eventually ended up using Blueberries I got to help her with the Blueberry shortcake, by helping her, I had her teach me how to reconfigure the one they cut for grandma so it didn't look leftover. So We brought the Blueberry shortcake, and the painting I did. They got only found the book by HL Menken and his Biography, but a first edition of Alice in Wonderland. So Went to see it. It was beautifully illustrated.

"This is absolutely beautiful, it's a British first edition…." The next episode Rory got the D and freaked out they still studied, like crazy, but I set my alarm, made coffee which woke them both up.

'Quinn?"

"You said it was an important test I didn't want you to miss it, coffee?"

"Thank you, God." Mom said taking a cup.

"I prefer Quinn."

Lorelai began drinking coffee, "Since when do you know how to make coffee, Baby girl."

"I live here of course I know how to make coffee." I said.

Rory laughed. Then went to get ready. Rory took her test, and Mom went to the inn, and I went to school. The boys left me alone now, no one teased me since I dropped Tommy. JR, and I were still the best of friends, we didn't end up getting real close to Nat but we still hung out a lot of the times. I taking my weekly piano lesson with Morey and JR was playing her harmonica. I meaning Quinn, had been taking Piano lessons for two years, I knew how to play now and I was just learning new pieces or would Jam, Babette nudged and then pushed Cinnamon into the lamp, I didn't really think these lessons through. But I ran and got Rory, who ran and got Mom, but I stayed with Morey and Babette, the Dr. Jeanne came, and examined Cinnamon then Rory and Mom came, and we decided to have the wake. Mom pulled me aside. JR went to get her parents to bring food.

"Are you okay, baby girl?"

"Yeah, Mom I mean It's just….It's so sad. Cinnamon's been around all my life right….."

"Yeah, Sweetie, I know. Baby girl, do you need anything."

"Do you think Cinnamon went to a nice place I mean I know we don't do religion or anything but….."

"Yeah, sweetie, I think she do." Part me was still ten so I couldn't help wouldn't. Damn conflicting personalities. Mom rubbed my back. "Do you still want to still take lessons?"

"If Morey still wants to give them to me."

"He will, I promise, Morey and Babette love you, Baby he was so happy when you asked. And he says you've gotten so good. You and Morey always had this bond. Trust me he's not going to stop your lessons." I nodded I knew that. He always filled the grandpa or Uncle role in my life. He taught me to love Jazz and Blues. Later, Sookie, Luke and JR's parents brought food, and JR's Grandma hung out with Miss Patty, Babette, and Morey. Morey even let me play for piano for a while. Then later Max Medina showed up, and Rory was flipping out, Mom told us she wouldn't date him if we wouldn't want her too.

"I don't care." I said. "Just don't marry him."

"If I ever marry anybody we'd talk about it. Rory…' they went back and forth and eventually she got the answer she got in the asking to keep him out late on Thursday so he'd sleep through an oral exam on Friday. Grandma did call but I answered and didn't tell her about Cinnamon I told her we Mom was at work, Rory at the Library and I was at my piano lesson then my friend JR's house and then I asked her about Claudia's funeral. And handed the phone to mom, Mom took my cue and told her about 'work'. The next day we went to Friday night dinner, and I played the piano for grandma and grandpa. I played Taking the A train. And they were very impressed. Mom and Rory were too.

"You know playing the piano will look good on her college applications….."

"I want to go to art school, not music school, grandpa."

"You want to go to Yale Art school correct."

"or Rhode island School or design, Cooper union, or there are some places in Europe, but yes."

"Then you need extracurricular."

"I always paint the sets, for any play the school or the town puts on."

"Those don't count" Rory said.

"They do now."

"I went to Taylor, for you actually, For Harvard, saying that it would help you and the other students get into college if he would start counting when they volunteered for town things, as Extracurricular he said he would. You know for all His annoyingness he gets stuff like this. He started counting it. You can put it on your college application so can anyone else from Stars Hollow."

"You did that for me."

"Someone had to. You do the horn or plenty, and all the other things, and you never get credit, you need credit, Rory."

"That's great Baby girl." I actually did last week the conversation was interesting. But Taylor saw my point I even made the point he might get more volunteers from the high school, especially juniors and seniors who are trying to get into college. He smiled and nodded.

Before we knew it, it was the Friday before Rory's birthday. We put stickers on all of the things. I chose the piano, some books, some art, some furniture, unlike Mom and Rory, I only picked things I actually wanted. I went to the stationary store and bought her a fountain pen that was not too fancy, and didn't cost me an arm and a leg, when I wasn't working on schoolwork and missing, JR, her and her folks and Nonna went to Italy for a funeral. I also decided against interfering in this episode because despite hurt feelings it worked out the best way it could have. I did hide the broken leg photo though. I wrapped it up, and the refills, and as per our tradition I left it on her dresser the morning of her birthday. She would leave mine on my dresser on the morning of my birthday. I went to school, after school, Mom made me put on my party dress, and we went to Grandma and Grandpa's. I said hello, and went to the bartender.

"Can I have a Roy Rodgers please?" I said. He made me one, and I looked around. I decided to talk to a few people. I found Paris.

"Hi."

"hello."

"Who are you?"

"Paris Gellar, Who are you?"

"Quinn Gilmore, Rory's Little sister. You're the editor of the school paper."

"Yes."

"Rory wants to be Christiane Amanpour, what do you want to be?"

"A doctor, cancer research."

"Wow, that's really important. I just want to be an artist. I love to paint, and draw, and sometimes Sculpt."

"You don't want to do something important."

'I like it, come on, I'll show you one of my pieces…." I showed her the piece I gave grandma.

"You're very talented. Well for someone your age." I was insulted I knew the way she worked. The way back we ran into Rory.

"Paris!" Rory said. "Quinn."

"Hi, Rory." I said. "I was just talking to Paris."

"I see that."

After that I drank more Roy Rogers, and placed myself around the Chilton school kids, to listen to the gossip. They didn't know or care whose birthday this was. I found the sub-party that the cool kids had formed. Ate plenty of whatever the food was and didn't mind it a bit. I didn't go upstairs, because that was private, between Mom and Rory, I got introduced to Grandpa and Grandma's friends. And a lot of Grandma friends got shown the painting I did, and praised it. I spent the rest of the party observing everyone. Then Rory was hurt and the party was over. We drove home.

"Rory what's wrong?" I said from the backseat of the car as if I didn't know the answer.

"Your sister and I had a fight with grandma."

"Why?"

"Grandma invited all her classmates from Chilton without asking her."

"Oh, I'm sorry Rory. I'll have a retroactive bad time if you want."

"So that means you had a good time?"

"People basically ignored me, and I was able to watch them it was fascinating." I said. "and Rory I think you're wrong I don't think Paris is a soul-sucking demon."

"What did you say to her?"

"We talked about my painting I made for Grandma and grandpa, and how her parents forced her to come, and then I told her all the ways Mom told her all my hiding places from two Christmases ago, when that extra super boring couple came."

"Oh, the Grangers, I remember them. They were awful." Mom said. "The Woman had the worst monotone voice I've ever heard in my entire life, and the man sounded like Ben Stein. And All they could talk about were their purebred dogs and his stamp collection."

"You didn't talk about me at all." Rory asked.

"No, Roro I didn't." I called her by the name I called when I was little and still did sometimes. I had been making my own decorations all week. they were Rory inspired with her, I drew scenes in literature with Rory in them. The Hatter's Tea Party, Captain Ahab's whale Hunt, the March sister's attic games, and A scene with the animal people during HG Wells, Island of Dr. Moreau. While Rory was at the college fair the next day I decorated the living room, with the posters, steamers, Chinese lanterns, Mom had bought the streamers and Chinese lanterns. All were bluish.

"Hi, Mom. I got everything for 20 bucks, it was all on sale, I mean I had the poster board and drawing stuff already, I only had to buy the Chinese lanterns and streamers, so I bought 6 Chinese lanterns, and two rolls of streamers, and hung them up, for the low, low price of 20 bucks…..."

"Very Nice, Baby girl….it looks great." I then helped Sookie with the food. Rory came and then the Party got started.

"Happy Birthday Rory." Miss Patty Said.

"Open it, Open it, Open it!" Mom said Enthusically She did and it was an iBook.

"No!"

"do you like it cause I can take it back."

"It's Blue and it has a handle."

"It's way to expensive."

"that's what I told the guy at the store."

(Sookie brings in a cake with Rory's face on it.)

Sookie: On three because I'm going to drop it….one….

We all sing happy Birthday.

Lorelai: Make a wish.

Lorelai: Everybody can I have your attention, a very serious moment, a priest, a rabbi, and a duck…..

Rory: Mom…

Lorelei: I'm kidding, I'd like to propose a toast to one of the two things in my life that's always good, always right, and without whom I wouldn't have any reason to get up in the morning…..to my pal rory cheers.

Everybody: Awww…..

Babette: Rory happy Birthday.

The doorbell rings.

Lorelai: In honor of this special girl I now invite you to help you eat her face.

Quinn: I'll get it. (She goes to the door and answers it. Grandma and Grandpa are on the other side.) Grandma and Grandpa (she hugs them happily) I'm so glad you're here and so will Rory…..Mom, Rory, Grandpa and Grandpa are here…" I'm glad I hid the broken leg pic I thought. "Come in, Come in…."

She leads them in. Rory gets up and greets them.

"Grandma! Grandpa I'm so glad you came!" She hugs them. "Grandma look." She showing her bracelet.

"Oh, it looks lovely."

"Can I get you two a drink?"

"No I'm fine, Lorelai." Grandma said.

"No, you'll need one and I have glasses that say Holiday inn on them.

"Stoli on the rocks with a twist." Mom goes into the kitchen.

"Grandpa, Grandma, I'm so glad you're here and aren't we Rory."

"Yeah…..we are." Rory said "Did you see the literary posters Quinn made for me, she put me inside literary scenes."

Grandma smiled. "Home clever…." Then she tried some food and then left. Grandpa started looking around. We started to have cake with the others. Rory went out to bring Grandpa his reading material and Grandma and Mom went upstairs, sands broken leg picture. I had cake happy in the knowledge everything was going to work out. grandma and grandpa left and I gave them big hugs bigger then the dainty hugs Rory gave then surprising them. They hugs me back, then we went inside and finished partying.


	3. kiss&Tell, Snow&War Forgivness&Stuff

Chapter 3- Kiss and Tell, In Between Episodes, Snow and War, and Rory's Dance, forgiveness and stuff & stuff, Christmas and New Year's.

Today was Rory's Kissing Dean episode I did nothing, when he was invited over. I did nothing either. He seemed nice in person and kind of cool, but I know as the seasons progressed he seemed less nice and less cool. Or at least less cool. I enjoyed Willie Wonka, and the pigging out.

I knew Mom had little money so I didn't ask for anything for Christmas, until she asks I said art supplies. She nodded like she didn't expect anything less. She asked if I'd like a computer like Rory. I said sure but I she goes to a fancy school I don't I don't expect one. She looked like she'd been slapped. She asked if I wanted to go to a fancy school. I did have the old laptop in my room. This was about a week after the autumn festival.

"I suppose so. But I'd miss JR. I mean maybe if I could go to one that focuses on fine art, I'd love that. Mom I really want to be an artist, I mean I'm really serious about that. I mean maybe I couldn't get into Yale art school where I am but I could get in Rhode Island School of Design, which is my second choice. Or I could go to Cooper Union, or Parsons Design in New York City, or Maryland Institute of Art In Baltimore, School of Museum of fine arts with Tufts university in Boston, none of those are out of my reach….."

"You thought a lot about this." We sat down on my bed.

"Rory's thought a lot about Christiane Amanpour, why is my thinking so much about my being an artist when I'm a grown up and my schooling so weird."

"I guess it's not Baby girl." She hugged me and rubbed my back.

"There's a lot more Art schools, then there's a Harvard."

"That's true." She laughed. She started tickling me. School started getting boring, School was easy for me. But why wouldn't it be I had most of the school work memorized. When I was writing an essay or a book report. I did my best not to sound like a college graduate. And I did an excellent job because I could remember the quality of my work when I was in the fifth grade, and among my many talents was all kinds of mimicry. I'd graduate high school the year after the show ended. I just wondered if I'd still be here and if I'd be able to influence things in this town that much. Already I influenced them although Gianelli's was mentioned in the show once, it was never shown and none of the owners or family members mentioned nor was the house on the other side of Lorelai ever shown or mentioned. I used my extra energies in scheming. I considered getting drumsticks for Lane but knew that had to happen when it happened. I also considered having her end up with Henry and although It was sad she ended up doing Mommy duty instead of really seeing where Hep Alien could go I have a feeling she wouldn't trade Kwan and Steve for anything, and I actually think Zach she loves Zach, and I know he loves her you don't agreed to wait until the wedding day if you don't.

I am currently sitting in Class listening to and watching a Science demonstration about cells, using Clear Jell-O. After the demonstration/lecture whatever we fill out worksheets. Which I fill out perfectly, and then we have geography. Where we hand in the capitols of Europe. Clearly labeled on a map. Next we're doing US Capitols, and then the world Capitols, fifth grade geography a bit cut and dried and boring, but I found most of my classes lacking in interesting subject matter, I really consider telling an adult that my classes were too easy and testing out of them and going to a school in Hartford or maybe just skipping ahead a year or two. But at the moment scheming was taking up a lot of my time, and producing art and making bets using my information of certain future events, so far I've made $200 in bets from various sources.

"So how much money have you made on your little bets so far?" Mom asked me one night at Luke's.

"Just over 200 why?"

"How exactly are you betting?"

"150 of it came from your standard Sports betting Pool the high school mascot Jimmy Walters, the other 50 came making bets on the behavior of celebrities, also from Jimmy."

"The Stars Hollow Minute Man has a sports betting empire what would Taylor say?" Mom said

"Nothing because if you tell him, I'm telling him you litter…."

"Fine."

Luke came over with our usual Burgers and fries and coffee, except mine was root beer.

"Hey when am I going to be able to drink coffee?"

"When your 12, like Rory." Mom said

"Excellent parenting there Lorelai why don't you just let them eat paint chips, and tattoo themselves." Luke said

"Paint chips would affect the taste of the coffee Luke, we'd never risk that." Mom said. That night after Luke's Mom, Rory and I watched Green Acres for some reason, and then we went to bed. About a Week later, we were in Love and War and Snow. We were at the Town meeting which is quite the show in person of course what they don't show you on Gilmore girls is the 50 minutes of boring stuff interrupted by various townspeople's insanity they only show you a small portion of the meeting. Luke definitely flipped out and it was infinitely more entertaining in person. Rory got stuck at the grandparents. I was in next door playing with JR, Mom was out enjoying her present and would bring food back later.

JR and I were having a snowball fight, and both her sisters decided to join us. So it was JR and I against Angie, and Nikki. Angie is Lily, and Nikki is Sugar. Nikki is a singer, dancer, and actress one of Miss Patty's prized students. Angie when she's stable is nuts about astronomy. And has the intelligence to back it up if she can stay on her meds she'll probably go to school for it. After the snow ball fight, Nonna made us hot chocolate with little marshmallows, and then I went home. Lane was there.

"You okay?"

"My life is over."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

'Why not?"

"Because you're just a little kid."

"Lorelai Gilmore is my Mom, give me a shot."

"There's this boy I like."

"Rich Bloomenfeld, what I was paying attention when you and Rory walked me to school the other day."

"Yeah, anyway we were all lined up in our uniforms and I ran my fingers through his hair….."

"Everyone does humiliating things in school. I wet myself on stage during the first grade play remember."

"I remember, but this is way different."

"Embarrassment is embarrassment, Lane, look Mom should be home soon, Rory is stuck in Hartford because of the storm but you're welcome to borrow my Mom tonight."

"Thanks…."

"Until she gets here you wanna watch a movie or something"

"Sure…."

"You pick."

"Thanks." Lane picked that thing you do! We were watching and I finally said

"You ever think of becoming a drummer."

"What me?"

"Yeah, I think you'd be an awesome drummer."

"A drummer?" I could tell she was thinking about it. Then we continued watching and making comments until Mom came home with Chinese, and no Max.

"Hello, Mommy's home."

Apparently she hadn't started dating him or at least not yet. I was thinking they would eventually since he was attracted to her and he was attractive and a nice guy, and Luke hadn't manned up and asked her out yet. But hopefully if they did go out it would never get to the engaged stage. Everyone may disagree about who Rory's match was, but everyone who watched the show agreed Luke and Lorelai belonged together at least out of the people I knew.

"Hi, Mom, Lane's here…."

"Hi Lane, we have egg rolls, Spring rolls, Sesame Chicken, Chicken and cashews, general Tso's Chicken, Kung Po chicken, and steamed dumplings for Q." We ate Chinese and Mom talked to Lane. We watched another movie, this time going with fictionalized 60s rock biopics we watched the Rose, and then Sparkle. In the middle of the night, I crawled into bed with Mom, she woke up.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?"

"You were very unhappy at Grandma and Grandpa's."

"Yes I was…." She cuddled me and ran her fingers through my hair.

"Grandma's mean to you a lot."

"You noticed that."

"It's subtle, I don't think Rory, or Grandpa, or even she knows she's doing it. Did she do that your whole life?"

"Yeah, baby girl she did."

"You never did that to us, I mean you tease us sometimes but it's always a joke and we know it's a joke, and there's always hugs, and tickles, and French fries, and donuts, and movies, and books, and laughter. Everything I'm in that house I'm afraid to breathe to loud."

"Quinn, just be yourself, I'll always protect you and your sister from them."

"But who will protect you."

"I can protect myself."

"Can I sleep here?"

"Yeah, come on." I cuddled into her and she hugged me and then we turned out at the light and went to sleep. I woke up the next morning and she was gone. I went downstairs, and She and Mom, and Lane were eating poptarts and drinking coffee, Mom handed me a cup of hot chocolate and a packet of the S'mores pop tarts which I put in the toaster. That Afternoon, JR and I built a truly impressive snow werewolf, JR and I are artists after all. Another week passed, and we were at Grandma's for Friday night dinner, Grandpa wasn't there I wasn't paying attention, I was eating my meal and playing the Frankie and Annette Movie Beach Party in my head. I already knew what was happening jokes about Nazi's and Grandma trying to convince Rory to go to the dance, I listened to mom's trying to convince her in the car. By using the 16 candles line then finally I said something.

"If you don't ask Dean to go with you to dance, I'm going to ask him for you while wearing a clown suit." I said.

"Why would you do that!" she panicked

"Because you need incentive to get off your butt and get your guy." I said "And the prospect of humiliation counts as incentive."

She asked him out on Monday. While he was stocking the shelf. Mom made the dress I kept her from injuring herself. I explained to Rory that she deserved the whole experience including him coming in for pictures. I didn't interfere further because Mom's relationship with her parents needed her to stay with her mom all night at the hospital when grandpa got sick, which means everything else had to stay the same including Rory staying out all night, and the fight. She knew that some things she couldn't change for the good of the relationships of those around her. The week between the dance and the Christmas Party was torture, but it was necessary. Mom and Grandma weren't talking, Mom and Rory were barely talking. I slept with Mom the entire week. I'm not sure if she appreciated it or not but I needed to be reassured. We went to Grandma's dinner alone, Mom was disinvited. It was horrible Grandpa got sick, he went to the hospital. I knew he would and I had a small wooden car model of a 1932 roadster all ready. Rory drove me to the Hospital, while Grandma went in the ambulance, I was crying and Rory held it together.

"It will be okay, Quinn, Grandpa will be okay." I nodded but I knew this time he would be okay but in a few years he would have a real heart attack. I didn't think it would affect me like this I knew it was coming. We're not that close. Rory leaves a message for Mom, I remind her to leave details. She does. Mom and Luke come to find us, and Grandma who is yelling at the nurse. Mom and Grandma talked to the doctors, and we saw Grandpa, I gave him my car, and Rory got him newspapers and we took turns reading to him. In the end like I knew it would be it was angina and he would only have to stay overnight, and Mom stayed with Grandma while Luke drove us home, Rory spent the rest of the night on the phone with Dean while I walkie-talked it with JR. the Christmas Procession came, we gave Christmas gifts I gave handmade gifts to everyone, some took a lot of time and effort and some more money than I could afford. But I managed to hit everyone important to me. Mom, Rory, JR, Nonna, Sookie, Luke, Michel, Morey, Babette, Lane, Everyone else just got my handmade cards, of which there was one of hundreds. It took me since Summer to me those. I even made one for Christopher from me and Rory. Christmas came and went and New Year's was the same as always lots of food made by Sookie and Mom trying to get convince us Dick Clark is a Robot.


End file.
